Drabble Super Gaje
by kireixxi
Summary: kumpulan drabble super gaje all fandom! warning! NO YAOI! NO YURI! NO FANWAR! udah baca aja terus review mwehehehe TwT


Drabble Super Gaje: Take Care For Beloved Warnet

author: Kirei Kazami

genre: humor(?)

cast: (buat chapter ini) Shin Jiho aka Xero of Topp Dogg, Oh Sehun of EXO, Kim Yukwon aka U-Kwon of Block B, Jeon Hojoon of Topp Dogg, Seo Sangwon aka Yano of Topp Dogg, Park Jimin of BTS, Choi Minki aka Ren of Nuest, beserta seluruh jajaran cameo yang ada di ff absurd ini.

summary: sepotong cerita gagal bin absurd sepanjang buntut kucing tentang Jiho yang jadi operator warnet dadakan. ditambah dua bf seperanehannya, Ren dan Sehun, bocah pendek berotak hentai aka Jimin, dan dua makhluk nyasar bersuara cempleng, Hojoon aka Ojun *digampar* dan Sangwon si bocah celeng yang unyu-unyu *digampar lagi* Jiho pun menjalani misi suci dari sang owner laknat untuk menjaga warnet keramat tersebut seharian *gagal bikin summary*

author note: ini sebenernya terinspirasi ketika gua beralih profesi jadi operator warnet dadakan. gua lagi enak-enak maen Ragnarok eh dua temen sialan gua dateng dan ngerusuh, pake bilang-bilang owner lagi T.T gua bayangin Xero di posisi gua, pasti ngenes banget tuh anak. mukanya udah ganteng tambah ganteng :v hahahaha :v hal yang lumrah buat nistain bias sendiri, soalnya itu emang menyenangkan sih ya *dibakar*

. . .

Jam dua siang yang lagi panas-panasnya, Jiho baru pulang dari sekolah. Mungkin neraka lagi bocor kali ya, panasnya gak nahan banget hari ini, pikir Jiho. Entah dia udah berapa kali ngusap keringetnya yang netes-netes di pipinya. Rambutnya juga acak-acakan. Pokoknya hari ini Jiho nyesel banget masuk sekolah –selain karena ternyata hari ini panas, hari ini juga sebuah tugas laknat dari Yukwon terus-terusan mondar-mandir di jidat jenongnya.

Hari ini dia harus jadi operator warnet dadakan di warnet punya Yukwon.

Jiho menghela nafas lagi. Antara capek, kesel, ngantuk, dan laper, dia jalan setengah sempoyongan menuju warnet berkepemilikan kakak jauhnya itu. Sebenernya kakak juga bukan sih. Mungkin temen sepermainan, tapi anehnya umur Jiho sama Yukwon beda jauh banget. Apalagi sahabat. Kata Jiho, mendingan dia jual semua video gamenya daripada harus punya sahabat gak jelas macem Yukwon. Terus hubungan mereka apa dong? Tau deh. Namanya Jiho pasti gak jelas, sama kayak anak seperkumpulannya.

Ah, lupakan hubungan Jiho dan Yukwon.

Tapi Jiho ambil wolesnya aja, kalo jaga warnet seharian dia jadi bisa main game sepuasnya. Sekalian bolos besoknya juga bisa. Buat alibi, bilang aja ada kerjaan disuruh jaga warnet. Guru piket gak terima? Salahin Yukwon.

Akhirnya Jiho sampe di depan warnet tujuannya. Banyak sepeda yang diparkir asal-asalan di sana. Beberapa sepeda dikenali Jiho, contohnya punya Ren sama Sehun. Nah kalo ini beneran sahabat Jiho. Dari kelas 1 SMP hingga sekarang kelas 2 SMA, mereka berdua emang nempel mulu sama Jiho. Suka duka mereka bareng, dihukum bareng, nyontek pas ulangan bareng, ketauan bareng, pokoknya mereka seperjuangan lah. Kalo ini Jiho beneran ngaku, daripada Yukwon yang tugasnya nyuruh-nyuruh doang pas dia nongkrong di warnetnya.

"Bro! Lecek amat muka lu?"

Itu Ren. Sahabat Jiho yang mabok gender tapi lebih suka dibilang cewe yang terperangkap di tubuh cowo itu langsung nepuk-nepuk punggung Jiho. Setelah masuk ke dalam, Jiho akhirnya bisa bernafas lega soalnya di dalem warnet ada AC. Serius, AC selalu laku di musim panas.

"Eh, kok ada lu? Ngapain dithini? Gak diundang plith,"

Nah, kalo yang ini Sehun. Kalo Ren cewe yang terperangkap di tubuh cowo, kalo Sehun anak kecil yang terperangkap di tubuh remaja bangkotan cadel. Udah bangkotan, cadel pula. Jiho jadi sering mikir gimana Tuhan bisa menciptakan cerita hidup untuk manusia-manusia sejenis Ren dan Sehun.

"Diem lu cadel," kata Jiho. Kesel juga sih, udah dateng-dateng kepaksa eh keberadaannya gak diinginkan. "Yukwon mana Yukwon?"

"Mana gua tau, emang gua emaknya," kata Jimin. Jiho mendengus. Ada satu bocah nyebelin lagi di sini.

"Diem lu pendek, gua gak nanya elu," jawab Jiho sekenanya.

"Diem lu cadel, diem lu pendek, diem lu banci, diem lu sialan, semuanya aja lu suruh diem," Ren menirukan cara ngomong Jiho dengan gaya super alay, tangannya dilenjeh-lenjehin, mulutnya menye-menye, ya pokoknya alay banget lah.

Jiho berharap dia bisa ngelempar Ren pake PC. Tapi kalo gitu, dia bisa kena murkanya Yukwon. Terus juga bisa-bisa Ren mewek. Untung aja Jiho inget kalo manusia ini setengah cewe setengah cowo dan lebih dominan cewenya, kalo gak inget mungkin sekarang Jiho udah ngelempar tuh PC ke muka Ren. Dan mungkin Ren bakalan jerit-jerit kayak cewe, bisa-bisa Jiho diteriakin udah merkosa dia. Idih, Jiho masih normal dan masih suka cewe dah.

"Udahlah, battle game aja yok?" ajak Jiho woles. Entah dia ngajak siapa, tapi yang jelas Jimin, Ren dan Sehun langsung peka aja denger ada yang ngajak.

"Gak ah. Males," kata Jimin. Dia langsung fokus lagi sama layar PC-nya. Jiho yakin seribu persen anak pendek itu pasti lagi nonton DxD. Atau apa kek gitu, yang jelas pasti yang berbau ikeh-ikeh. Jiho jadi kasian sendiri sama PC malang yang dipake Jimin, takut aja sistem prosesornya keblokir sama internet sehat gara-gara buka situs haram.

"Ayo dah Hun, Ren?" ajak Jiho lagi, tapi sekarang lebih mirip memohon.

"Ayo aja thih gua mah. Main apaan?" tanya Sehun.

"Gak usah battle dah. Main biasa aja, main Ragnarok kek gitu," kata Ren.

Sementara mereka bertiga ribut sendiri buat mutusin mau main game apaan, dari arah luar warnet datanglah dua manusia lagi dengan mengendarai sepeda secara brutal(?). Yang satu keliatan banget cupu culunnya gara-gara sebuah kacamata bulet gede bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Tapi yang satu lagi keliatan masih imut-imut bayi celeng. Sebenernya gak mirip celeng sih, cuma ya dia mukanya imut-imut otokeh gitu(?).

"YAO! WUSSSUP EPRIBADEH!"

Seketika suasana warnet yang tadinya adem ayem dan riuh rendah oleh sound effect dan musik game, tiba-tiba berubah mencekam(?) oleh kedatangan dua manusia bersuara cempleng tadi. Jiho yang udah meringkuk di kolong PC operator kayak korban fanwar kalah perang langsung ngumpat-ngumpat gak jelas dengan ribuan kata-kata kotor paling menghina ala Shin Xero dengan nada cepat. Maklum lah, rapper serep ini dia *ye kali ban serep :v*

"EH ASEM, GAK PAKE TEREAK JUGA DODOL" Mulai dah rempongnya si Ren.

"KAMPRET SI OJUN, LU KIRA INI WARNET PUNYA BAPAK MOYANG LU APA"

"DIEM LU PADA –ANJRET INI APAAN? SIALAN GUA GAME OVER!"

"MAMEN BERISIK LU AH, NIH LAGI BOCAH CELENG NGAPAIN NGEMUTIN JEMPOL GUA?!"

"WOI AUTHOR KASIAN ITU SI OJUN UDAH KEK PEPES IKAN SARDEN, KAPSLOKNYA JAN DIINJEK WOI"

Author pun segera sadar dari tidur panjangnya dan langsung bangun setelah Jiho tereak dengan suara cemplengnya. Ye kali author nulis sambil ngigo -_- Betewe, hubungan pepes ikan sarden, si Ojun, sama kapslok keinjek apaan? Ah gua juga gak tau, jadi lupakan lupakan.

"NAMA GUA BUKAN OJUN PLIS, NAMA GUA HOJOON ELAH T.T"

"ELAH NAMA GUA SANGWON WOI! KAMPRET LU PADA, KALO MAU BILANG GUA UNYU BILANG AJA KELEUSS, GAK USAH MANGGIL GUA BOCAH CELENG T.T"

"TAU IH DISKRIMINASI LU!"

"AH LU MAH KONSPIRASI MELE!"

"PLITH INI GUA GAK NGERTI, APAAN DITHKRIMINATHI AMA KONTHPIRATHI? TELL ME WHAT ITH LOP COBA T.T"

Suasana pun bertambah gaje. Ternyata anak berkacamata bulet gede itu namanya Hojoon plen, bukan Ojun. Dan anak berwajah imut-imut bayi celeng itu ternyata bernama Sangwon. Sungguh gak nyambung sama mukanya plen(?)

Jiho makin pusing. Tiba-tiba dia kena mental breakdown dadakan, atau bahasa kecenya emtebede. Tau emtebede gak? Lagunya Siel Tuweniwan loh :v Balik ke Jiho yang masih kena emtebede. Dia kira bisa main game dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan plus dapet alibi bolos buat besok, taunya dia malah kena serangan telinga dan gangguan jantung secara bersamaan.

YE KALI GUA KEBALIK :v

"EH BRO! GUA CABUT YAK!" Jiho pun memulai aksi perdamaiannya, dengan backsong lagu ibu-ibu kosidahan 'perdamaian, perdamaian~ perdamaian, perdamaian~ siapa yang cinta damai, hati tentram semakin damai~'. Kira-kira gitu lah liriknya, abis gua gak hapal huehawewuehwehwe :3

"SIP MASBRO!" seru seluruh penghuni warnet yang bagaikan fanwar kelas kakap(?) langsung secara bersamaan, terus lanjut ribut lagi.

Dan, CKLEK! Seluruh penjuru warnet pun gelap gulita ketika Jiho mencabut kabel listrik yang mengalirkan listrik *yaiyalah pea* ke seluruh penjuru warnet. Padahal di luar masih siang plen :v Dan seketika itu juga, suasana warnet langsung berubah bagaikan suasana hening di Tanah Kusir.

"Gua cabut bro," kata Jiho lagi, tapi sekarang lebih woles. Dia mengambil tasnya dan langsung cabut dari warnet. Peduli amat kalo nanti Yukwon marah-marah sampe ludahnya nyemprot semua ke muka coretgantengcoret Jiho.

+END+

Omake:

Yukwon baru balik dari acara reunian temen-temen SD-nya. Sebelumnya dia bingung gara-gara gak tau siapa yang ngurusin warnetnya selama dia pergi. Tiba-tiba nama Shin Jiho sekaligus bayangan orangnya yang lagi main Ayo Dance di warnetnya lewat di otaknya, dan pada akhirnya Yukwon mutusin buat nyuruh anak itu jaga di warnetnya.

Tapi kayaknya Yukwon gak tau apa yang terjadi di warnet tercintanya deh.

"ASTOGEH! OJUN LU NGAPAIN?! SEHUN REN KALIAN NGAPAIN JAMBAK-JAMBAKAN?! ASDFGHJKLADMIANFNC JEMEN! LU BUKA SITUS APAAN ITU KAMPRET! WOI SANGWON NGAPAIN LU NGISEPIN JEMPOL KAKINYA SEHUN?! INI ADA APAAN SEH?! WOI JIHO! DI MANA LO!"

Sayangnya orang yang dicari lagi woles tiduran di rumah, meninggalkan kemalangan warnet Yukwon yang keadaannya melebihi kondisi kapal QZ8501 yang baru ketemu ekornya kemaren.

Yang sabar Yukwon :3 Orang ganteng mah woles dan gak suka fanwar *apa hubungannya -_-*

+BENERAN END+

ya ampun, sesuanu banget nih ff selesai cuma setengah jam *nyosrot ingus*

OH IYA, KUOTA TAHUNAN GUA ABIS PLEN T.T

jadinya gua jarang on di hape, bisa sih cuma gua harus nunggu jam satu malem dolo T.T kan kampret banget hiks T.T temen-temen rp gua, maapin Mingki yah T.T Mingki cuma ke warnet kalo komenan di list udah numpuk doang T.T selebihnya Mingki cuma on bentar dan itu cuma malem, jam satu pula T.T

yaudah baibai T.T eh betewe ntar tanggal 18 Minzy 2NE1 ulangtahun :3 rewardnya beliin gua pulsa dong, yang ceban juga cukup T.T gak nyambung yak? pan gua rp'in Minzy, jadi otomatis di rp gua ulangtahun elah :v udahlah pokoknya kalo mau ngasih reward wajib pulsa ceban T.T

gak kacang yeth :3 put your jempols up :3


End file.
